1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to lid holder for universal use with most slow cookers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Slow cookers are a great cooking tool for families that are always on the go, potlucks and other social meals.
To access the food in a slow cooker during cooking or for plating the food, the lid must be removed. When the lid is removed, it is common practice to put it on the counter or table top on which the cooker is placed. This is a problem. Additionally, food splashed on the lid and condensed steam are deposited on the surface supporting the cooker. Aside from the problem of cleaning up the food or condensation, a hot lid can cause permanent damage to a counter top, table or other supporting surface.
Hamilton Beach Brands, Inc. has a slow cooker with a lid rest that supports the lid over the cooker in a manner that drips are directed back into the cooker where they may water down the food. The lid rest is adapted for use with only that particular slow cooker. Another Hamilton Beach slow cooker is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,831. In that instance, the lid is hung on the outside of the cooker with drips falling on the supporting surface. The lid rest in the '831 patent is also for use with only that slow cooker.
What is needed is a hands free lid holder that can be used with any slow cooker and, unlike the Hamilton Beach models, neither directs drips back into the cooker nor onto the supporting surface while saving counter space.